


Every single heartbeat you didn’t skip//Was the answer why…

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Title from the song 'Wrong for the Right Reasons'Vivien finds a safe place to be.AU as hell.Soulmates AU kinda.





	Every single heartbeat you didn’t skip//Was the answer why…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EddyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/gifts).

It starts so simply. Ben pushes Vivien to come to the Freak Show, forcing and pushing and not letting her say no. She gives in slowly, lets him push her around, dresses slowly, choosing the right things to cover the bruises from when he gripped at her too hard. It is one of the few times she is still happy to be alive. She combs her hair, hating that so many strands come loose, the copper is dull now, tired. She knows she is pale. Losing sleep is so easy now, around Ben. Torment is still alive and well. 

She flinches from him when he reaches for her, bolts from his side, ignores his yelling. Violet is gone and she has no reason to stay in a lie. She isn’t watching where she goes, stumbling blindly through the crowds, her sea-colored eyes stung with tears. She trips on a tent-peg, falls heavily to her knees, praying silently that nobody sees as she struggles to stand, letting out a soft, startled noise when suddenly she is picked up and set steady on her feet, warm, gentle hands on her arms, her eyes meet the other woman’s and she forgets to breathe. 

Amazon Eve had been alone when the woman fell at her feet, now though, she knows it was destiny. The woman in front of her is small, slim, fragile and petite. Her sea eyes bright with pain, copper hair somehow both dull and radiant. Her small shivers are enough that Eve feels her heart pick up the pace. 

“Are you alright?”

The words break her focus enough that Vivien looks up, finding her voice won’t come the more she looks at the tall, strong, slim but muscled woman in front of her, Eve’s bright and warm Hazel eyes are kind enough, the woman’s slightly messy deep red hair is pulling free of the curls she had set them in but it’s her height that keeps Vivien silent. 

“Miss?”

Eve speaks again and Vivien feels her barriers drop completely, the thinly veiled pain and misery crashing through her enough that she shakes her head, sobbing slightly, surprised when Eve pulls her closer. She hears Ben approaching, shivers more and hides herself behind Eve, surprised when Eve easily knocks him aside, making a choice. 

“You have a home?”

Vivien nods, still mute despite the nervous whine she had let out before. Eve smirks slightly, picking up the bag she had dropped when the woman crashed into her, shouldering it easily, knowing full well the few belongings she had were fine even as she moved to take the woman’s hand, leading her out of the Freak Show. 

“Take me there… you don’t need to worry anymore.”

Eve knows enough not to question destiny, smiling when Vivien brings her home. She doesn’t know why she’s so keen to go home with the woman until they are finally there, Vivien leading her inside, still silent, still shy, but finally smiling. Her eyes brighter and happier. 

“What’s your name?”

Vivien asks the question, surprising Eve with how softly husky her voice is, still timid. 

“Eve… I’m… Eve.”

Eve smiles, settling into a seat, watching the woman move, her breath catching when the woman removed her jacket, a slim strip of broken skin, covered with marks and bruising catching her heart. Vivien settles closer and Eve moves almost on instinct to draw her closer, stroking a light hand through her hair. 

“Why me?”

“Why not you.”

Eve’s answer is mild, her smile sweet as she looked at Vivien. 

“Look at you, tiny, beautiful, brave woman.”

“She’s not brave…”

The words come from the door and Eve rises, staring at the man who approaches, her voice rough and firm. 

“She’s not your property.”

“She’s still not brave, silly little sl…”

The slap is instant, Ben falling to the floor before Eve pushes him to get up, pulling him towards the door, cursing when he breaks free, running after Vivien who has sprinted from the room up the stairs. She catches him in the bedroom doorway, yanking him out of the room. 

“Get out.”

“You get out… this is my home.”

“Go away Ben.”

Vivien speaks softly, firmly. 

“Now… leave me alone. I already divorced you.”

He stares, then makes a move towards her that has Eve wrapping her arm around his waist and opening the window before dumping him out, watching him fall before shouting. 

“Happy Halloween asshole… you just lost.”

She slams the window, moves from the room to check doors and windows are locked and smiles slightly when Vivien finds her in the kitchen, washing the slight cut to her arm without a fuss. 

“Hello… Vivien.”

“Hello… Eve.”

Vivien smiles slightly, then, steps closer, following the pull of her heart for once and not her head, kissing Eve lightly, shivering when Eve pulled her a little closer, finally relaxing into Eve’s arms, kissing her again, smiling. 

“I can’t believe I finally found you…”

“I thought I’d never find you.”

Eve speaks softly, threading a hand into Vivien’s hair. 

“Seems destiny had other plans tonight.”

Vivien smiles one more time, kissing Eve again softly. 

“Seems so.”

She agreed softly, stroking light hands over Eve’s arms. 

“I could get used to this.”


End file.
